Back to Africa
by Princ3ss0fQu33nS
Summary: Thanks to Scar, Simba got taken by poachers and was shipped over to New York at the Zoo where he meets Alex, Gloria, Marty, and Melman. With their help, he can probably return to home and Marty can finally be in Africa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's related to Madagascar and The Lion King.

**Author's Note:** Ignoring all of the Madagascar sequels. Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was extremely hot under the African sun. Barely any breeze. Simba thought that's because of his location which was in the gorge. It's much cooler inside the cave. His Uncle Scar took hheating practice his roar. He left a while ago. Simba was sure to make his Uncle and his father proud so his roar will become loud. When he's King, he wants everyone to be afraid him like some animals are to his father, Mufasa.

Simba practiced his roaring. He didn't really know how. His Uncle never gave him lessons or pointers. That's what Simba thought was odd, but Scar picked a great area to improve.

There was a lizard where he sat under a tree. That caught his attention so he sprung up and practiced roaring. The lizard acted as if no one was there. Simba got annoyed because he can't do his roar right and it was very hot and humid. He sucked in a big and deep breath and roared loudly which have echoed off the walls.

Simba smiled watching the lizard run with pride. He believed he did a good job. He got the lizard scared. Then, he heard something from above that he had never heard before. It sounded like thunder almost.

He looked up and saw a huge black thing with weird wings. It's not any animal, though. Nothing his father ever showed or taught him. Something human made. Like the lizard, he ran away from where he entered the gorge with Scar. That was the first thing he did on an impulse.

Simba thought it would be better to practice another day at a different area. He's trying to get home as fast as he can. He can see Pride Rock miles away, but he can also hear that thing behind him getting louder and louder. He picked up speed thinking he had never ran so fast before.

He's so close to Pride Rock now.

He can see his mother, Sarabi, too. For some reason, she has a look of fright and her eyes looks horrified. She and his father are quickly approaching him.

Simba sees he's so close to them, but feels something grabbing him from behind. Hands. The hands were holding him very tightly that it hurt.

"NO!" Sarabi yelled with tears in her eyes.

He heard his father roaring angrily. Simba was swiping his claws at the grabber even though he knew it was pointless. Somehow, he was going up higher and higher. So high that he believes not even Zazu can fly that high.

Simba wanted to cry out to his parents, but his mouth was clamped down by another hand as he was squirming to get free. The struggling to move out from the person's grip failed and he will never get to see his parents again.

Simba wanted to cry. He'll never see his family and Nala. He's inside this thing and he can't get out. He wouldn't if he could. He's up in the clouds. And inside a very small and cramped cage.

"We got one." A man said to a weird human device. He was the one who's driving. Simba wondered if that man was referring to him. Why would they need him?

Simba didn't have much time to think about it because another man came to him holding a plastic stick with a long and sharp and silver pointy thing. Simba backed away into a corner, but only moved an inch which wasn't enough. He showed off his claws at him, but the man grabbed his paw and stuck long silver point at his side.

The next thing Simba knew was he passed out.

* * *

Mufasa stopped running knowing he couldn't. Not because of exhaustion, but because the humans took his son away. His only son and cub. The feeling he was experiencing is more than heart break and devastated. He was livid and upset.

The King came to his mate's side. Sarabi was crying over the tragic and sudden loss. He wanted to cry too, but knew he had to be strong. And have hope his Simba would return one day. He didn't to imagine the humans killing an innocent cub.

"Th-they took h-h-him, Mufasa!" She sobbed. "What was that thing?"

"Rafiki told me he heard it's called a helicopter," Mufasa answered. "I'm sorry, Sarabi," She sniffed and looks at him surprised. "I should have ran faster..."

"So should have I, but there's nothing we can do."

Mufasa and Sarabi returned to the den where they had to announce the grave news. All the lions were talking until Mufasa spoken.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" The voices died down and everyone listened. "Simba had been taken by humans," There were a lot of gasps and sad faces. "There's no way we can get him back or can do anything else. I don't know if he'll ever be back. I just want all of you to know so you can be aware and protected. Don't have you cubs out too late or go too far," He swallowed down a hard lump. "That was my mistake..."

Nala was with her mother crying silently letting the tears fall.

Zazu cleared his throat to not cry himself. He perched on Mufasa's shoulder. "Sire, may I ask who was with Simba?"

"Scar."

He got confused. "Since Scar was with Simba, why didn't he protect him? Instead of leaving him out there alone? Was he really with Simba at all times?"

Mufasa knew he had good points. If Scar really was with Simba the whole time, there might be chance he could have saved Simba.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of Scar. "I think that's something I should discuss with my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Simba woke up in the same cage he was, but in a huge room. He was on a long grayish table that feels cold to his paws. There many human equipment stuff that he had never seen before or knows about. Looking at everything makes him scared and wants to be with his parents even more.

Another reason he's scared is he has no idea where he is. What's worse, he didn't know how long he was passed out.

The door was open and he looked up seeing a woman wearing a long white coat, (from what he could see) black pants, and black sneakers. She has short blonde hair with blue eyes. There was a weird rubber gray thing around her neck. She got him out of his tiny cage and Simba was surprised to feel that she was gentle with him. She set him down on the table.

"Hi, little cutie," She greeted in a high pitched voice. Her hand petted him which felt nice. "I wish you can tell me what your name is, but you can't speak. I know. My name is Emily. I'll take care of you, okay? I just need to see if you're all good and healthy."

Simba heard Emily called the rubber gray thing around her neck a stethoscope. That was used to let her hear his heart beat. He had to get more of that long silver pointy thing stuck in him which was called a shot. It hurt, but he got used to it eventually. There was bunches of stuff that's happening to him that she's doing. A man who's a little taller than him with black hair, brown eyes, and has glasses came in and help her. His name is Nicholas.

"You look like you're all good for the zoo. Just wait until you see the other animals. We need to think of a name for you." She looked to be concentrating.

"My name is Simba." Simba told them, but they just laughed. We're they laughing at his name? Do they understand what he said? He thought he said the name clearly. However, he remembers his father once explained how their language is different than the humans.

"I think he was giving you a suggestion," Nick smirked. Emily rolled her eyes at him in response. "How about Lionel?"

She shook her head. "No that's an awful name for him. He doesn't look like a Lionel," Her eyes beamed as she scratched Simba's head. "Mason?"

Nicholas scoffed. "Ugh, no. The name reminds me of that horrible vampire love story..."

"Twilight?" He nodded. "Hey, don't hate on that in front of me. You know, I love the series."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Aslan has a better meaning."

She shook her head. "How about Leo? That name means lion. I don't think we have any Leo's here." She suggested thoughtfully.

Nick scratched Simba's head. "Do you like that name?"

Simba knew it was pointless because they wouldn't understand him, but he had to say it. "No! My name is Simba!"

Emily and Nick just laughed.

"Maybe he does," Emily smiled. She spoke in her high pitched voice again. "You're going to be with all of the other lions, Leo."

* * *

Zazu was flying in the air searching for Scar. Mufasa wanted to speak to him so Zazu had to find him.

He found the darker lion drinking at the waterhole. He swooped down and stood on the ground.

"Mufasa wants to speak to you." Zazu said.

"Oh, really?" He looked down at the hornbill. "About?"

"When you have left Simba at the gorge, did you know that humans took him?"

Scar didn't expect that. The reason he went to the gorge with the young cub was to have him get killed by a stampede. Sure, it happens rarely, but those hyenas would be the cause of it. They weren't. So not loyal. They would pay for it. They screwed everything up!

The only thing good happened that was pleasing to him was Simba got taken. Not the way he wanted, but he was out of the picture. Impossible to get him back.

The other problem: what to do with Mufasa?

Scar tried not to smile, but there was a curve of it he felt at the corner of his mouth. He hoped that darn bird wouldn't be able to see it. "No. Poor thing..." He tried to make his voice sound convincing that he was upset over the loss of his nephew.

Zazu stared at him suspiciously. "Mmhmmm...the King would like to speak to you nevertheless since you were the last one to see him."

"Alright," The lion sighed following him. "I can spare time to talk to my lovely brother."

As Scar headed over to Pride Rock, his eyes followed the flying hornbill. The lion is never afraid when it comes to speaking to his brother. Whether he's the king or not.

What should he tell him? That he had planned his son's death? He couldn't tell Mufasa the truth! On the way there, Scar thought of excuses about what he and Simba were doing.

When he reached the entrance of the cave, the hornbill flew inside to fetch Mufasa. The King came out looking at his brother, his golden eyes showing he's certainly not happy to see him.

"Follow me," He ordered. "I don't want anyone to hear us."

Scar silently obeyed. He followed his brother and they were walking on the savannah. Scar figured they weren't going anywhere specifically, just walking around. A little far away from Pride Rock.

"What were you doing with Simba?" Mufasa asked curiously. Finally spoke since they had left.

"I was just showing him around," Scar answered trying to sound casual as possible. "You should really let him be out more often. He was amazed by everything," He kept talking anyway when he saw at the corner of his eye, Mufasa's glare. "He needs to know his own future lands when he'll be king."

Mufasa ignored his last two sentences about how to raise his own cub. "Why the gorge? That's what he told me you were going to show him."

Scar didn't know that the little brat told him. Though, that should be obvious. Simba worships his father. Of course the cub would tell him everything.

"It's a big area to let him practice his roars. That's where I thought the learning should be." Technically, that wasn't lying.

"Then you left him?" There was a bit of an edge to Mufasa's voice. "He was alone!"

Scar thought of excuses and lies. "He should have been fine if he only-"

"Simba is a just a cub, Taka!" He insisted. Scar hates it when he uses his real name. "Now he got captured by poachers because of your carelessness! Sarabi and I lost our son because of you!" At this point, Mufasa was yelling at him which didn't make Scar be scared or afraid. He's not scared of anyone. Especially his brother. "You don't even care about your nephew!"

Scar got irritated and angry. "Why should I? Your little brat will take away my chance at becoming King of the Pridelands! Why should I care about him? I was going to be King until he came along!"

Mufasa narrowed his eyes staring livid at him. "You don't deserve to be King." He growled.

That struck a nerve with Scar so he pounced on him with a ferocious roar. The two brothers were fighting with each other. Scar had the strongest intention to kill him. Mufasa had that same desire because of what happened to his son, but mostly wanted him out of the way more than anything. He can't stand to look at his brother.

Scar pinned Mufasa wearing a deadly expression. "You want to know why I left Simba there? So he could die! I planned a stampede to happen with those untrustworthy hyenas which failed. The only good thing that came out of it was he's finally away! For good!"

With a loud roar, Mufasa pushed Scar off him and clawed him anywhere he can on his body. He wants him to feel a lot of pain like he's experiencing. Except, Mufasa's pain is unexplainable.

After Mufasa felt satisfied at the state his so-called brother was in, he stopped. Looking, he saw Scar's nasty scratches on him that were wide and bleeding profusely. Scar could barely move; he just lied on the ground, slowly breathing because it hurts to move any muscle.

"You're banned from the Pridelands," Mufasa declared low to him. Crouching so their eyes could connect. "Don't you dare step a paw here. When my son returns, I don't want you to have any contact with him. Don't even look at him."

"_If_ he'll ever returns," Scar rolled his eyes. "If he's still alive."

"I know he is!" He snapped. "I believe my son will come back."

"Whatever you say, Mufasa..." Scar made a small smirk at the corner of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears rolled down Nala's face. She was thinking of her best friend, Simba. He was gone. He got taken away from her. Hatred had been inside of her for the longest time now she had enough and wanted to break down. Her life isn't the same without Simba anymore. It's dull and boring and she wants the excitement back. She misses him like the others do.

Every single day she has been sobbing silently inside the cave. Sarabi, Simba's mother was there too also crying. Mufasa was barely around; he had been taking long walks and would sometimes come home at sunset. No smile had been on either of the parents' faces since Simba left; his cub napping took the happiness away from them. Nala felt awful for them and knows their pain, but not as much because she doesn't know what losing a cub would feel like. She doesn't want to imagine.

Her mother, Serafina, entered the cave after laying out in the sun with her friends. Nala has other friends besides Simba, but he meant more to her than the other cubs. She likes him as in more than a friend.

"Nala, honey," Serafina said in a voice that would occasionally soothe her, but not anymore. "Time for a bath."

"Let me be dirty." Nala frowned looking away from her.

"I won't let you be like that. Get up," Nala sighed, obeying. She sat down and felt her mother's tongue licking her back. "Simba's going to return."

"How do you know that for sure?" Nala fretted as fresh tears formed in her eyes. "Simba got take by that..." She doesn't know what that thing was that took him. "That big, huge black bird with weird wings! He got taken up in the sky! He'll never come back..."

"Nala!" Serafina scolded.

At first, the cub didn't know why her mother acted like that, but suddenly, she knew. She remembered Sarabi being in the cave with them. The Queen was so quiet Nala didn't notice her presence. Saying that Simba will never come back was the worst thing Nala could have said to his mother; she felt awful.

"I'm sorry, Sarabi-" Nala started her apology, but she cut her off.

"It's fine, Nala," The Queen stood up looking at the mother and daughter. "I know how close you and Simba were," She swallowed because it pains her to use past tense about her son. "Thank you for being such a great friend to him."

Nala smiled. "You're welcome."

"I'm going to find Mufasa. Going to get some fresh air." Sarabi walked out of the cave ignoring all of the stares she knows she's getting from the lions and lionesses.

Sarabi walked down the rocks and searched for Mufasa. Relieved, she saw the golden lion walking among the path which wasn't too far from Pride Rock. She quickly caught up before she lost sight of him.

She was running for a whole then she got to him. Mufasa stopped to look at her with worry and concern.

"Sarabi, is there something wrong?"

"No. I just want to join you. It gets lonely without Simba, you know..." Her eyes looks down.

"I understand."

They resumed walking together. There was just silence between them. Neither of them could speak about anything. When they would, it would be mostly about Simba. Anything funny he said or did or what he did to get himself in trouble which was mostly always, they would talk about him. Now, that he's gone, there's nothing new to talk about him.

As Sarabi walks along with Mufasa, she notices how he has been so strong throughout all of this. He and Simba were always so close more than Simba was with her. He never expressed how he felt about Simba to her. She knows him well enough that he's bottling everything up inside because he's the King. Kings are supposed to be strong and powerful; that's what he believes. He can't act weak or show any of it even when his son is gone.

That's what irritate Sarabi the most. His pride.

"It's just the two of us, Mufasa," He stopped walking to look at her confusedly. "You can still talk to me about Simba. You haven't for days."

"You know I miss my son just as much as you do, Sarabi." He said tiredly.

"I know, but I also know you're hurting. You can tell me anything."

"There's nothing to say. Scar planned all of this to happen-"

"WHAT?!" She asked being stunned. Her eyes wide.

Mufasa explained what Scar motives were about Simba. Being the nice uncle was just an act.

Sarabi got angry. "Please, tell me you killed him."

He bowed his head in defeat. "I banished him. I couldn't kill him. He's still my brother. Someday, he would get what he should deserve. I know it." He seemed confident and pleased about that hope.

"I hope you're right," She tried to control her anger, keeping herself calm. "I can't believe he did that. He's the reason why we're like this," She lowered her eyes, frowning. Her bottom lip trembling. "I hope Simba is still alive..."

"He is!" Mufasa declared. Their eyes connected intensely. "Don't ever doubt that he isn't! Wherever our cub is, he's still alive."

"But, where...?" Tears rolled down her face again.

/

/

Nala ate a few chunks from some antelopes the lionesses got from hunting. She wasn't that hungry because of Simba. She remembers how he and his family would get the most of it because of their royalty, but they're getting most of the food. Sarabi and Mufasa barely eats. Mufasa is out walking as usual leaving Sarabi alone to quietly cry herself to sleep like always.

Nala hates how things have changed and can't stand it. She can't stand that no one is taking action or is even trying to! She desperately wants Simba back.

"Nala, sweetheart, why aren't you eating?" Serafina asked.

"I can't enjoy a nice meal when Simba is out there starving or...dead!"

Her mother sighed approaching to her. "Nala, I know what happened to Simba is hard for you, but you have to move on-"

She got frustrated. "How can I do that, Mom? He was my only friend! I know some of you don't care about him, but I do!" She turned around starting to leave.

"I and all of us care about Simba, too!" Serafina defended. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving! Simba might be out there somewhere on the other side of this land! If not, oh well. I don't want to be here when he's not here."

"NALA!" Serafina tried to catch up to her. Her daughter's speed is so fast that she can't because she's too old. She sees her cub running out to the distance. Her body getting smaller and smaller.

She made a shaky sigh knowing she'll cry soon. "I failed..."

"No, you haven't," Sarabi stood beside Serafina which surprised her. "We're all going through a difficult time. Especially, Nala. She'll come back knowing she can't survive on her own as a cub."

"I hope so."

She remembers Mufasa's words about doubting. "You should. Hope is the only thing we have now."


End file.
